


Два миллиона пунктов

by Ayliten, Puhospinka



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Mini, Rating: NC17, Romance, Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-17
Updated: 2016-12-17
Packaged: 2018-09-09 04:43:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8876494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ayliten/pseuds/Ayliten, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Puhospinka/pseuds/Puhospinka
Summary: Дело оставалось за малым — загадать ответы на аверс и реверс, подкинуть монетку, поймать и посмотреть, что выпало. Одно мысленное усилие и три простых движения





	

**Author's Note:**

> Фик был написан для сотого юбилейного треда в HQ!!Дежурке за команду Диагональных

Монета, лежащая на ладони, переливалась зеленым и красным — серебряный кругляшок ловил отблески витрины, — и какое-то время Ханамаки наблюдал за игрой света и цвета, мысленно сказав себе, что любуется завораживающим зрелищем.

Это было, конечно, вранье. Ханамаки просто тянул время.

Ответственность за принятие решения он с себя уже сложил, дело оставалось за малым — загадать ответы на аверс и реверс, подкинуть монетку, поймать и посмотреть, что выпало. Одно мысленное усилие и три простых движения. Хо-хо.

«Ну давай уже, — попинывал внутренний голос. — Решайся, безвольное ты чучело. Сколько можно тут торчать?»

Ага, согласился сам с собой Ханамаки. Холодно. Задница мерзнет.

Он оглянулся через плечо, посмотрел сквозь прозрачную витрину на освещенный зал небольшого магазинчика. С темной улицы отлично были видны полки, заставленные товарами, бродящие между ними покупатели, небольшая очередь, выстроившаяся у касс. Видно было и самого кассира — рослого, высокого, пробивающего покупки с неизменно сонной улыбкой. До конца смены Мацукавы и, возможно, всей прежней жизни оставалось пятнадцать минут.

Ханамаки потоптался на месте, подышал на закоченевшие пальцы. Шмыгнул носом. Не заболеть бы еще. Монета стыла на морозном воздухе, и от нее становилось еще холоднее.

Ладно, решил Ханамаки. Хватит. Выпадет аверс — он перестанет сомневаться, перебирать по десятому кругу все аргументы «за» и «против», а подождет, пока Мацукава сдаст свою смену, и тогда наконец-то во всем ему признается. Время и место, конечно, не самые удачные, но Ханамаки прекрасно понимал, что если начнет подбирать идеальный момент, то рискует так никогда и не рассказать Мацукаве о своих чувствах.

Ну а если выпадет реверс — то ничего говорить не будет. По крайней мере, сегодня — точно.

Ханамаки зажмурился — страшно было до мурашек — и подбросил монету в воздух. Поймал не глядя, положил на другую ладонь. Осторожно, будто боялся ослепнуть, открыл глаза, так же осторожно скосил взгляд.

Сакура, отчеканенная на аверсе, издевательски переливалась зеленым и красным.

Отступать было некуда.

Ханамаки в последний раз глотнул прохладный и сырой воздух, одернул пальто и шагнул в магазин.

Звон колокольчика над головой потонул в гомоне толпы — «Что еще надо купить? Не слышу тебя!» — а еще: «А я ему такая — выбирай, или я или эти твои игрушки. И что ты думаешь?..» Звенела касса и стрекотала тележка, на которой развозила товары невысокая женщина — Ханамаки видел ее иногда у кассы, когда случалось зайти за Мацукавой.

Он прошелся вдоль полок, присматривая что-нибудь на вечер — больше по привычке; они с Мацукавой обычно что-то брали — посидеть под звездами, похрустеть орешками. Но учитывая сегодняшние планы, это было бы глупо. Мацукава мог отреагировать как угодно, и вряд ли бы им светили вечерние посиделки.

Однако нарушать привычный порядок вещей Ханамаки все же пока не решался. Так было спокойнее. Он протянул руку за пакетом печенья, и в этот миг очередь у кассы разошлась, и он уперся взглядом прямо в Мацукаву. Тот вскинул голову, лицо вдруг осветилось мягкой улыбкой — одними уголками губ, согревая глаза.

Ханамаки вскинул руку с печеньем, показывая «викторию», и Мацукава подвигал бровями, незаметно показав на подсобку у себя за спиной. Объяснять ничего не требовалось: Ханамаки не в первый раз заходил к нему на работу.

Он уже двинулся навстречу, чувствуя, как душа уходит в пятки — сейчас, когда решение было принято, каждый шаг давался с таким трудом, точно Ханамаки пытался идти против сильного ветра, — когда понял, что с Мацукавой что-то не так. Он заметил это еще в школе, но не придал значения, решил, что тот просто не выспался: учеба, подработка, подготовка к экзаменам вымотали бы кого угодно, — но сейчас Мацукава выглядел совсем усталым и поникшим. Под глазами залегли тени, а еще он иногда поводил плечами, будто мерз. Когда он еще и кашлянул, отвернувшись, все стало на свои места.

Заболел, засранец. В такой важный день. И за что только Ханамаки его любит. Он мысленно закатил глаза. А Мацукава снова вскинул взгляд, и его лучистое тепло словно толкнуло под дых. Ханамаки захлебнулся теплым и сладким магазинным воздухом и понял две вещи: да к черту все признания, их дружба, вот это доверие и тепло намного важнее идиотских чувств; а еще никаких им разговоров на свежем воздухе — Мацукаву над брать за шиворот и укладывать в постель. Иначе Ханамаки себе не простит. 

Он обошел прилавок и положил печенье рядом с кассой.

— Привет, — голос у Мацукавы был под стать виду, слабый и немного виноватый. — Подождешь?

— Ага. Привет, — кивнул Ханамаки и скользнул в подсобку.

Помещение было маленькое, пыльное и ужасно захламленное: хозяин не отличался особой любовью к порядку, и если в торговом зале все было расставлено аккуратно и строго, то в подсобке царил настоящий хаос. Кое-какое подобие порядка наблюдалось только в закутке, где стояли коробки с товарами.

Осторожно, стараясь ничего не уронить, Ханамаки протиснулся мимо заваленного какими-то бумагами стола и устроился на придвинутой к стене скамейке, рядом со знакомой сумкой: на работу Мацукава бежал сразу же после занятий. На сумке небрежно валялась куртка, поверх куртки змейкой свернулся шарф: слишком тонкий и легкий для наступивших холодов. Неудивительно, что Мацукава простыл.

Воровато оглянувшись на дверь, Ханамаки провел пальцами по шарфу, погладил его самыми кончиками, а потом поднес их к лицу и вдохнул слабый аромат туалетной воды и запах самого Мацукавы. Сердце ухнуло в желудок, под ложечкой потянуло. Ханамаки закусил губу. Желание открыться, нестерпимое и горячее, опять ударило в виски, но затем он вспомнил взгляд Мацукавы, теплый и открытый, и вздохнул.

Нет. Плевать на сомнения и на выпавшую монетку. Он просто не мог разрушить все, что уже между ними есть, из-за дурацкой влюбленности.

К тому же, ошеломительные признания от лучшего друга — пожалуй, последнее, что нужно сегодня Мацукаве.

Словно в такт его мыслям, из-за двери донесся кашель — уже надсаднее и громче, — и Ханамаки стало стыдно. О чем он вообще думает?

Ханамаки вытянул ноги, насколько позволяли размеры подсобки, поглубже засунул руки в карманы и принял вид как можно более невозмутимый. Так-то будет лучше.

И когда Мацукава шагнул в подсобку, снимая форменный фартук, Ханамаки, можно сказать, был готов.

— В постель, — решительно сказал он, когда Мацукава медленно опустился рядом. И добавил с удовольствием: — Болван.

Тепло плеча прожигало даже сквозь куртку, хотя раньше Ханамаки бы сказал, что такое невозможно. А Мацукава боднул его плечом в плечо и тоже вытянул ноги.

— Ага, — согласился он.

Минуты текли медленно и лениво, пока Ханамаки наконец не пошевелился.

— Надо идти.

И неохотно поднялся.

Мацукава смотрел на него снизу вверх, тени под глазами, кажется, стали темнее, но на губах по-прежнему играла слабая улыбка. Ханамаки отвернулся — это, вообще-то, было уже слишком. Нельзя быть таким щеночком, это противозаконно.

— Останешься у меня? — Мацукава неловко взъерошил волосы крупной ладонью, и Ханамаки, засмотревшись, не сразу сообразил, что лучше бы ему ответить.

— А, да. Конечно.

Он просто присмотрит за своим другом, ничего такого. Но от мысли, что они проведут эту ночь вместе, к горлу поднималась волна нежности. Кому рассказать — засмеют.

Пока Ханамаки ждал, когда Мацукава оденется, сдаст ключи и поговорит по телефону с хозяином, он наблюдал, как тот просовывает руки в рукава, приглаживает торчащие на затылке волосы и перебирает вещи у себя в сумке.

— Да, Когашима-сан, буду отлеживаться. Да ничего, сегодня было немного народу, Йоши-сан справится, говорит.

Отключив телефон, Мацукава какое-то время смотрел на аппарат в ладони, а потом пояснил Ханамаки:

— Хозяин тоже заболел, поэтому мне и пришлось выходить сегодня. Но на завтра он уже нашел человека, так что все в порядке.

Ханамаки кивнул, а потом размотал свой шарф, толстый и теплый. Протянул Мацукаве.

— И только попробуй отказаться, — ухмыльнулся он, — сам на ушах завяжу.

Мацукава ухмыльнулся в ответ и отказываться не стал. Вот и хорошо.

Пока они брели к дому Мацукавы, Ханамаки сделал массу полезных вещей — скинул родителям сообщение, что остается ночевать у друга; сдал Мацукаву Ойкаве и сделал селфи на фоне одинокого фонаря. Получилось красиво и смазанно, все как Ханамаки любил.

Дом Мацукавы встретил их темными окнами и тишиной. Ханамаки привычно прошел внутрь, повесил одежду на вешалку и смахнул с головы редкие снежинки.

Мацукава же довольно потянулся, и футболка приподнялась, открывая плоский живот с темной дорожкой волос.

— Какие планы? — Ханамаки с трудом отвернулся.

— Ну, — Мацукава почесал в затылке. — Ужин, телек? Можем поиграть.

Ужин готовить не пришлось. Мать Мацукавы, работавшая медсестрой, была на дежурстве, но по обыкновению оставила полный холодильник. Пока Ханамаки рылся на полках, Мацукава мыл яблоки и чистил мандарины. Сладкий цитрусовый запах наполнил маленькую кухню, и под ложечкой засосало от скорого ощущения праздника. Странное дело — Ханамаки полагалось грустить, но грустно не было. Все-таки есть в жизни вещи важнее мимолетных влюбленностей. У него это пройдет — ну точно пройдет — а дружбу можно разрушить. Если себе все это повторять почаще, может, и подействует.

Хотя, если начистоту, то Ханамаки устал обманывать себя: мимолетной влюбленности — сначала неосознанной и неоформившейся, потом конкретной, как тренер Мизогучи на разминке, — было уже года два. И заканчиваться она явно не собиралась. Иногда Ханамаки думал, что будет, если Мацукава заведет себе девушку — они порой обсуждали, кто кому нравится, — и от его признаний болезненно тянуло в солнечном сплетении.

А потом снова случался волейбол, о девчонках говорить становилось некогда, и все забывалось.

От размышлений его оторвал легкий тычок в плечо: Мацукава, успевший переодеться в домашние джинсы и толстый растянутый свитер, стоял перед ним, удерживая одной рукой большое блюдо с фруктами, и усмехался.

— Я думал, ты в холодильнике заночевать собрался, — протянул он, и Ханамаки чертыхнулся, стукнувшись затылком о верхнюю полку.

— Курица или рыба? — вместо ответа спросил он, потирая голову. Мацукава наморщил нос.

— Курица, — сказал он, и Ханамаки вытащил из холодильника посудину с мясом.

В комнату они шли, нагруженные в четыре руки — «Чтобы не возвращаться уже», — заметил Мацукава. Кашель, который вроде бы прекратился, когда они пришли домой, вернулся хрипами в горле, и голос у Мацукавы стал на октаву ниже.

Помимо курицы, Ханамаки нес разведенное, дымящееся химией жаропонижающее, а Мацукава сунул под мышку плюшевую подушку из кухни. «Мяконькая», — он дурашливо пожамкал подушку за мягкий бок. «И лежать удобно». Потом поставил еду на стол и рухнул на свою кровать вместе с подушкой.

Ханамаки, посмеиваясь, сгрузил свою ношу на тот же стол и сел с Мацукавой рядом, похлопал по спине и поводил над головой кружкой с жаропонижающим.

— Ты пьешь это, а я даю тебе фору в «Крестоносцев».

Мацукава перевернулся на спину, посмотрел на Ханамаки из-под тяжелых век и сказал, потирая подбородок:

— Это ведь только что был шантаж?

— Дипломатическое предложение, — поправил его Ханамаки.

— Ваши доводы убедительны, — Мацукава подвигал бровями и привстал на одной руке, отбирая кружку.

Он пил крупными глотками, размеренно двигался кадык, а губы скользили по краю кружки, блестящие от воды.

Ханамаки сделал вид, что очень увлечен курицей. Вообще-то обычно он так не нервничал рядом с Мацукавой, он давно научился себя сдерживать, а ненужные чувства — отодвигать на второй план, но в последние дни все шло наперекосяк. Может, виной тому было приближение рождества и нового года — времени, когда все вокруг как будто специально разбивались на парочки, — а может, потому, что чем ближе подступали праздники, тем меньше времени оставалось и до экзаменов, а там и выпускного.

О выпуске Ханамаки думал одновременно со злостью и облегчением. Уже весной они с Мацукавой станут видеться куда реже, чем в школе: оба оставались в Сендае, но в университеты поступали разные. С одной стороны, это было даже хорошо: если они станут встречаться не каждый день, то, Ханамаки надеялся, со временем он переболеет и переживет. С другой стороны, думая об этом, он раздражался. Слишком привык, что Мацукава всегда рядом.

К тому же, когда Ханамаки думал об университете, то снова и снова возвращался мыслями о Мацукаве и девушках. У студентов гораздо больше времени, чем у школьников, в том числе и на отношения.

— Эй, — на плечо легла горячая ладонь, и Ханамаки пробрало дрожью — от неожиданности прикосновения, от жара, от близости, которая самому Мацукаве ничего не стоила и которой тот даже не замечал, а у него выбивала почву из-под ног. — В какой вселенной витаешь?

Ханамаки моргнул и дернул плечом — кажется, чересчур резко, потому что Мацукава чуть удивленно поднял брови. Но ничего не уточнил, только поставил на стол опустевшую кружку и снова облокотился на подушку.

— С другими вселенными — это к Ойкаве, — через силу выдавил Ханамаки. — Так, задумался о всякой ерунде. Например, за кого лучше играть, за варваров или тамплиеров, чтобы надрать тебе задницу.

— Твои тамплиеры в прошлый раз продули даже Ойкаве.

— Зато тебя я разнес в пух и прах, — Ханамаки ухмыльнулся. — Играть-то сможешь?

— У меня простуда, а не сердечный приступ, и ты еще должен мне фору, — напомнил Мацукава. — Так что посмотрим еще, кто кого разнесет в пух и прах, — и закашлялся, едва договорив. Ханамаки с сомнением цокнул языком.

— Может, тебе лучше поспать?

Мацукава немного раскраснелся — то ли от горячего питья, то ли от поднимающейся температуры. На лбу выступила легкая испарина, несколько прядок прилипли к коже, и у Ханамаки руки чесались, так хотелось их поправить, но он не рисковал трогать Мацукаву лишний раз. Находиться с ним в одной комнате, сидеть на одной кровати, так близко, что их ноги почти соприкасались, было уже почти невыносимо, у Ханамаки и самого будто начинала подниматься температура.

Но встать и уйти домой он сейчас не смог бы и не захотел.

— Спать я не хочу, — Мацукава облизал губы. Естественно, непринужденно, скорее всего, даже не отдавая себе отчета в этом — но Ханамаки чуть не застонал. Срочно нужно было отвлечься.

Стыдно за себя было так, что горели уши.

Он поднялся с кровати и снял с полки диск «Крестоносцев» в яркой упаковке, мимоходом вспомнив, что сам же и подарил эту игру Мацукаве на прошлый новый год. Все прошлогодние зимние каникулы, когда выдавалось свободное время, они зависали в этой самой комнате и рубились по несколько часов подряд. Хорошо было, в этом году так уже не получится: все каникулы, скорее всего, суждено провести за учебниками.

Но сегодня можно отдохнуть. Весь вечер Ханамаки освободил, да и на завтрашний день не наметил никаких планов.

Приставка бесшумно проглотила диск, сыто мигнула огоньком на панели. Ханамаки достал джойстики и повертел головой.

— Где у тебя пульт от телевизора?

— Был где-то здесь. Сейчас. А, черт! — что-то упало, Мацукава вздохнул, завозился на кровати. Ханамаки, решивший было не смотреть в его сторону, пока немного не успокоится, все-таки обернулся.

Зря. Очень, очень зря.

Пульт, видимо, упал в щель между кроватью и стеной, и Мацукава, перевернувшись на живот и свесив руку вниз, пытался его нашарить. Мешковатый свитер при этом задрался, обнажив спину: всего лишь небольшую полоску кожи, тут же покрывшуюся мурашками, — но взгляд мгновенно к ней прикипел. Сердце застучало быстро-быстро.

Это было даже не возбуждение: просто захотелось положить на поясницу Мацукавы руку, стереть гусиную кожу, согреть его теплом собственного тела.

Над нелепостью происходящего впору было смеяться: Мацукава был высоченным широкоплечим парнем, выше и тяжелее самого Ханамаки, а тот смотрел на него, и горло сжимало от хрупкой нежности. Вот только смеяться не получалось.

Аккуратная родинка прямо над копчиком подвела черту под сегодняшними размышлениями: пиздец. Ханамаки со стоном спрятал лицо в ладонях. Мацукава тем временем достал пульт, щелкнул, включая заставку, сунул себе под поясницу подушку и вытянул ноги. Ханамаки поймал себя на мысли, что завидует подушке.

— Погнали, — бодро скомандовал он слабым голосом, тоже забравшись на кровать, и они принялись по очереди навешивать на своих персонажей вооружение.

После форы в десять хит-пойнтов Мацукава и правда чуть не разнес в пух и прах тамплиеров, но к концу боя начал сдавать. Ханамаки, конечно, с удовольствием этим воспользовался, но все равно обеспокоенно косился — Мацукава время от времени тер глаза и грудь, а то и встряхивал головой. Когда тамплиеры остались без вооружения, а варвары Мацукавы — без последнего кристалла знаний, было решено считать битву ничьей.

Мацукава потянулся, укладываясь на спину, лениво пощелкал пультом — по одному из каналов крутили Наруто — и вопросительно посмотрел на Ханамаки.

— Оставь, — пожал плечами тот, и Мацукава послушно отложил пульт.

Вообще-то Мацукава Наруто уже видел, а Ханамаки — читал, но смотреть все равно оказалось интересно. Возможно, потому что попали на какие-то новые филлеры.

Они ели фрукты, лениво обсуждали происходящее на экране — в основном прикидывали, насколько интересными получились техники у аниматоров, и Ханамаки постепенно окутывало теплое сытое довольство. Если бы он сглупил и признался бы, то сейчас ничего этого не было бы — ни игр, ни аниме, ни теплого плеча под боком.

Верхний свет они давно выключили, и сейчас комнату освещал только мерцающий экран телевизора. На лицо Мацукавы падали разноцветные отблески, дрожали на ресницах и бежали по губам, а Ханамаки поймал себя на том, что они лежат почти вплотную, его рука закинута Мацукаве на талию, и случилось это так естественно, как будто ничего другого быть и не могло.

Словно подтверждая эти мысли, Мацукава недовольно заворочался, сдвинул руку Ханамаки, пока поправлял одеяло, а потом точно так же неторопливо положил обратно, даже пристроил поудобнее.

Ханамаки моргал, дыша в курчавый затылок, и думал: к чему между ними двумя столько условностей? Он сам их выдумал и сам им следовал, хотя их дружба, начавшаяся много лет назад, еще в средней школе, отметала любые формальности. С того самого дня, когда Ханамаки толкнул локтем незнакомого мальчишку на линейке, длинного и нескладного, словно циркуль, и прошептал ему: «У учительницы гнездо на голове», а мальчишка вдруг невозмутимо ответил, не меняя выражения лица: «Это не гнездо, это стог сена», они не задумывались, почему у них все так легко получается.

По большому счету, они всегда вели себя друг с другом так, как хотели. Не больше, но и не меньше.

И Ханамаки, глубоко вздохнув, сделал то, чего хотел давным-давно: притиснулся поближе, обхватил Мацукаву за живот и прижался к его спине, вдыхая запах его кожи и мандаринов.

Мацукава немного повозился, а потом чуть-чуть сполз — и стало совсем отлично.

В ушах стучал пульс, в горле билась кровь, а в теле словно лопались пузырьки — так было хорошо.

— Мммм, я полежу так немного? — Ханамаки натянул на них обоих одеяло, и ладонь скользнула по расслабленной кисти Мацукавы.

— Так мы уснем. — со смешком заметил тот, а Ханамаки зевнул:

— Ну и пусть. Давно так хорошо не было.

— Ага.

Мацукава немного дрожал, и Ханамаки время от времени растирал ладонью его плечо, бок и бедро, прогоняя озноб, а потом прижался еще теснее. Пальцы скользнули по его руке, да так и задержались на внутренней стороне ладони. Ханамаки поглаживал жесткие подушечки, и Мацукава шевелил пальцами, ловя эту ласку.

Дремота, уютная и теплая, как одеяло, под которым они лежали, накатила незаметно.

 

Ханамаки снилась погоня. Они с Мацукавой то ли бежали от кого-то, то ли, наоборот, кого-то догоняли — неслись во весь дух, взявшись за руки, перепрыгивали через лужи и ямы. Дорога была зимняя, обледенелая, подметки скользили по мерзлой земле, как по катку, Ханамаки постоянно оскальзывался, но Мацукава не давал ему упасть, всякий раз успевал поддержать и хмурил брови, неодобрительно посматривая на его легкие, совсем не по погоде, кроссовки.

«Да ты сам ходишь в осеннем шарфе!» — хотелось возмутиться Ханамаки, но говорить не получалось, язык с трудом ворочался во рту, а губы никак не желали разлепляться. Да и, если честно, было даже немного приятно, что Мацукаве не все равно и что тот тоже немного волнуется.

Морозный воздух пах почему-то мандаринами. От бега Ханамаки стало жарко, ладонь, которой он цеплялся за руку Мацукавы, вспотела и норовила выскользнуть — но он откуда-то знал, что нужно держаться, так крепко, как только можно, иначе случится что-то страшное. И держался, сжимая пальцы, до тех пор, пока на резком повороте не вылетел на голый лед. Его швырнуло в одну сторону, Мацукаву — в другую, потная ладонь все-таки выскользнула, и Ханамаки кубарем полетел вниз.

Он ударился спиной, вздрогнул всем телом — и проснулся.

Комната тонула в жаркой темноте, остро пахнущей мандаринами. Телевизор был выключен, шторы задернуты, хоть и не очень плотно — блекло-серый свет фонарей, пробивающийся сквозь узкие щели, разрезал темноту тонкими ровными полосами. Ханамаки лежал на половине кровати, по-прежнему укрытый одеялом, но вторая половина пустовала. О том, что Мацукава действительно здесь был и Ханамаки ничего не привиделось, напоминали только след от головы на подушке, смятая простынь и откинутый край одеяла.

И наволочка, и простынь уже успели остыть.

Ханамаки приподнялся на локте, выпростал вторую руку из-под одеяла и прислушался. В доме стояла такая тишина, что слышно было, как мерно тикают часы на кухне. Ни шороха.

Наверное, Мацукава проснулся и перебрался в спальню матери или на диван в гостиной.

Ханамаки вздохнул. Стянув со стола дольку мандарина — очень хотелось пить, — он отправил ее в рот и откинулся на подушку. Без Мацукавы лежать в постели, пропитанной его запахом, было неуютно и одиноко. Но не домой же собираться посреди ночи. На такси денег не хватит, идти пешком по холодной улице не хотелось. Да и потом, если он сейчас встанет, то наверняка начнет шуметь, разбудит Мацукаву, а к разговорам и неловким взглядам Ханамаки был не готов.

Утром можно будет сделать вид, что ничего не случилось — Ханамаки надеялся, что у него получится, — но сейчас он чувствовал себя слишком уставшим, расслабленным и сонным, чтобы притворяться.

На кончиках пальцев до сих пор ощущались прикосновения к твердым, чуть мозолистым подушечкам пальцев Мацукавы, его ладоням и животу.

Может, подумал Ханамаки, мне и правда все это приснилось? Так же, как и бег по обледеневшей дороге?

Нет, ответил он на свой же вопрос. Конечно, не приснилось. Вот вмятина на подушке. Если прижаться к ней лицом и потянуть носом, можно даже учуять запах травяного шампуня, которым Мацукава моет голову.

Повинуясь собственным мыслям, Ханамаки уткнулся лицом в подушку и закрыл глаза, надеясь, что сон не заставит ждать себя слишком долго.

Звук спускаемой воды в туалете пробился уже сквозь пелену новой дремы. Следом скрежетнул вентиль крана — он у Мацукавы, видимо, немного заржавел изнутри и иногда заедал, — и вода зашумела опять. Снова легкий скрежет — вода перестала шуметь. Зашуршало полотенце.

Заскрипели под босыми ногами доски пола, почти бесшумно отворилась дверь, и несколькими секундами позже Мацукава уже снова нырнул под одеяло, устраиваясь рядом с Ханамаки, будто никуда и не уходил.

— Спишь? — послышался шепот.

Ханамаки лежал, не дыша, впитывал жар его тела — температура снова поднялась, что ли? — и чувствовал себя последним дураком на земле.

— Нет.

Он придвинулся к Мацукаве, как в прошлый раз, снова положил руку поперек живота. Мацукава перехватил его предплечье своей ладонью, погладил и откинулся назад, вжался в Ханамаки спиной.

— Ну как? — чуть ли не одними губами спросил Ханамаки. Нарушать тишину казалось почти что преступлением.

— Норма.

Они замолчали. Ханамаки хотелось переспросить, что значит это «норма». Норма — потому что он отдохнул и поспал? Или это относилось к тому, что происходило между ними сегодня, пару часов назад и прямо сейчас, и чему Ханамаки до сих пор не решался дать никакого обозначения?

Но казалось, что слова вдребезги разобьют хрупкое равновесие, от которого на душе становилось одновременно и радостно, и жутко волнительно. На некоторые темы совершенно невозможно вести разговоры, даже если ты дипломат с огромным стажем, а свои дипломатические способности и умение изящно формулировать мысли Ханамаки оценивал не слишком-то высоко.

Боялся Ханамаки испортить все и лишними действиями. Он лежал к Мацукаве почти вплотную, почти прикасаясь губами к шее, но все никак не решался преодолеть какой-то жалкий сантиметр воздуха. Уверен был, что Мацукава не даст ему в нос — но все равно еще сомневался.

В конце концов, пока и так было очень хорошо. Некуда торопиться.

Мацукава тоже почти не двигался, только неторопливо и мерно выписывал пальцами окружности и спирали на его предплечье, то подбираясь к локтю, то снова спускаясь к запястью.

Текли минуты. В ушах Ханамаки все еще стучали молоточки, между лопаток будто проскальзывали сухие искры, но понемногу он начинал успокаиваться и осознавать, что все это волнение — поверхностное. В глубине души Ханамаки был спокоен.

Страх что-то испортить, сделать не так, медленно уходил, зато вернулось чувство, что ничего особенного не происходит — как будто они каждый день спят, обнявшись. Как будто они парочка.

И тогда, осознав это, Ханамаки все же решился. Подался вперед и прижался сухими губами к шее Мацукавы — чуть пониже уха.

Пульс — бешеный, зашкаливающий, — отдался в губы. По телу Мацукавы пробежала судорожная волна, жесткие пальцы до боли вцепились в предплечье, изо рта вырвался то ли стон, то ли хрип. Мацукава задрожал в руках Ханамаки, и тот задрожал вслед за ним, и поцеловал снова, уже смелее, обмирая от нахлынувших ощущений, и коснулся горячей кожи кончиком языка.

На этот раз Мацукава застонал уже громче, явно не сдерживаясь — как от неожиданной, но резкой боли, — и тело в руках Ханамаки окаменело. Но затем он сделал то, чего Ханамаки не мог представить себе даже в фантазиях: вдруг обернулся, опрокинул Ханамаки на спину, навалился грудью на грудь, и начал целовать — коротко, сухо прикасаясь губами, в щеки, лоб, нос, губы, шею, распаляя этими почти невинными поцелуями так, что Ханамаки стонал и ерзал по матрасу, выгибался, терся скулами о ладони, с двух сторон осторожно сжимавшие его лицо. В порыве Мацукавы было столько невыплеснутых эмоций, столько жадности, столько невысказанного, что, умей Ханамаки пропускать через себя чужие чувства, у него мигом сгорела бы вся нервная система, все контакты в мозге закоротило бы раз и навсегда.

Его и сейчас-то коротило, до сорванных стонов, до разрывающего виски пульса, до искр в глазах, и он бы, наверное, так и умер или потерял сознание, если бы Мацукава вдруг не остановился, не откатился в сторону и не рухнул на спину, тяжело дыша.

— Твою мать, я не хотел… — задыхаясь, произнесли они одновременно.

Посмотрели друг на друга. Замолчали. Они хотели. Оба.

Ханамаки приподнялся на локтях и вытащил из кармана мобильник. Засветил экран, мимоходом отметив, что еще всего-то одиннадцать вечера. Он думал, уже глухая ночь.

Свет включать не хотелось, даже ночник, но Ханамаки отчаянно нужно было видеть лицо Мацукавы, будто только так он мог убедиться, что это не сон и не бред воспаленного сознания, что Мацукава реален, что все это происходит на самом деле.

Кровь билась в горле, пот заливал глаза, вдоль позвоночника точно протянули раскаленный прут. Лицо горело.

Мацукава щурился от бледного света, а вид у него был такой растерянный, точно он и сам не понимал, что это вдруг на него нашло. Но на Ханамаки он смотрел, не отводя взгляда, открыто и прямо — и немного настороженно.

Боялся, что Ханамаки сейчас психанет?

Господи, подумал Ханамаки. Ну конечно, боялся. Ханамаки самого трясло, несмотря на всю былую решимость.

Он ни с кем еще не целовался. Ни с кем еще не был так близко. Даже с девчонками, не говоря уж о парнях.

— Я раньше ни с кем не целовался, — проговорил он отчетливо и прислушался к своим словам. Ни с кем — до него.

Он раньше никому не говорил про такое. Во время командных посиделок отшучивался и издевался над Ойкавой. А с Мацукавой — с Мацукавой свой опыт они не обсуждали. Обходили эту тему, потому что это было бы слишком — слишком велик соблазн небрежно предложить как-нибудь потренироваться друг на друге или что-нибудь такое же глупое, что увело бы его прямиком в пропасть, и о чем он иногда фантазировал до мозолей на руках.

И сейчас это ерундовое признание, такое мелкое, что даже и говорить-то смешно, словно распахнуло всего Ханамаки настежь, сделало открытым и уязвимым.

Мацукава тяжело дышал, между бровей залегла морщинка, и из-за нее он казался взрослее — и чуточку печальным.

— Я тоже.

Его мягкий, глубокий голос отозвался шумом крови в ушах и тянущей болью между ребер.

— Жаааль, жаль, — задыхаясь от колотящегося где-то у горла сердца, протянул Ханамаки. — Думал взять у тебя парочку уроков.

Мацукава упер ему в ребра кулак и так застыл, а Ханамаки всхлипнул — его разбирал смех. Господи, они же два идиота.

Он подобрался к Мацукаве, толкнул его лбом в плечо, обмирая от запаха его кожи, от прерывистого дыхания — которое выдавала мерно и сильно поднимающаяся грудь…

Вцепились они друг в друга, кажется, одновременно. Или нет. Ханамаки точно не знал, просто в какой-то момент понял, что они переплелись телами так плотно, что ощущали каждый сантиметр друг друга как свое собственное тело. 

И черт. Как же у них обоих стояло.

У Мацукавы стоял — на него. Обалдеть. Голова кружилась, спина почти не чувствовала поверхности кровати, а Ханамаки прижимался к Мацукаве еще теснее, грудь к груди, бедро к бедру, щека к щеке.

Едва заметная щетина колола кожу. Ханамаки потерся лицом о колючий подбородок, коснулся губами губ — и тут же захлебнулся от поцелуя; потянулся ему навстречу, впуская в рот язык. Господи, он сейчас сойдет с ума.

— Я сейчас сойду с ума, — эхом, будто прочитав мысли, отозвался Мацукава, выдыхая ему в рот, и Ханамаки подбросил бедра. Осмысленное закончилось, сейчас ему просто хотелось. Чего — он не мог понять даже для себя, потому что всего было мало и всего не хватало. Ни поцелуев, ни прикосновений.

Он запустил руки под свитер, провел сразу двумя ладонями по спине Мацукавы, и тот задрожал, вскидываясь, хватая воздух ртом. Кожа под пальцами покрылась мурашками, мышцы напряглись, а когда Ханамаки надавил ладонями чуть сильнее, Мацукава со стоном уронил голову, снова накрыл его губы своими, скользнул в рот языком. Поцелуй разорвался, только когда закончилось дыхание.

Взгляд напротив, шальной и поплывший, кружил голову так сильно, что Ханамаки казалось — кровать под ними вращается.

Жадных прикосновений сквозь штаны было слишком мало, и Ханамаки извивался, терся о твердый бугор в паху Мацукавы, глотая горячий воздух и бормоча какой-то бред — про то, как с ним хорошо, как хорошо, и какие они придурки оба. Наверное, надо было сделать что-то еще, например, раздеться, но тогда пришлось бы оторваться друг от друга, а Ханамаки не хотелось делать этого даже на секунду.

Когда Мацукава все же не выдержал и вдруг отстранился, Ханамаки потянулся было следом, но застыл — на ширинку легли пальцы. От прикосновения — пусть даже через двойной слой ткани — пробрало горячим ознобом. Так его тоже еще никто и никогда не трогал.

Ханамаки сглотнул, чувствуя, как резко дернулся кадык, кинул взгляд на лицо Мацукавы. Экран мобильника еще не погас, и в полумраке отчетливо видно было, что Мацукава раскраснелся, темные волосы завитками прилипли ко лбу, а крылья носа раздувались, когда он втягивал воздух. Поймав взгляд, Мацукава чуть вскинул брови. Спрашивал разрешения?

— Не тормози, — выдохнул Ханамаки, и Мацукава дернул молнию.

Ооооххх… Ханамаки выгнуло, когда твердые пальцы сжали член сквозь трусы, он заметался, хватаясь за руки Мацукавы, гладя его по пальцам, а потом с силой приложил ладонь к своему паху. Ооооох да…

— Да.

Мацукава приподнял ему бедра одним рывком, стянул джинсы сразу до колен. Трусы спереди повлажнели, и это было так стыдно и хорошо, что Ханамаки зажмурился.

— Хочу тебя трогать, — уткнулся ему в плечо Мацукава. — Хочу тебя трогать всего.

И Ханамаки дернул бедрами.

Трусы Мацукава снимал с него медленно.

Ханамаки дрожал, глядя, как из-за резинки показывается мокрая головка, а потом и член целиком; волосы в паху были тоже влажные, остро пахло смазкой.

— Теперь ты, — прошептал Ханамаки, и Мацукава кивнул, закусив нижнюю губу.

Его домашние джинсы даже не надо было расстегивать, а еще они были тонкие, и Ханамаки не удержался, провел сначала тыльной стороной ладони по выпирающему члену. Мацукава вздрогнул всем телом и низко, незнакомо застонал, запрокинув голову. Когда Ханамаки потянулся и лизнул открытое горло — прямо в кадык, — Мацукава прижал его к себе так крепко, что едва не хрустнули кости.

Когда Ханамаки потянул штаны и трусы вниз, высвобожденный член упруго качнулся. Да твою мать, какой огромный. Рот наполнился слюной, и Ханамаки стащил штаны ниже, открывая угловатые колени.

И вздрогнул, когда Мацукава молча приложил ладонь к своему паху. Чужой член под пальцами ощущался незнакомо и непривычно, а еще вокруг него не смыкался кулак. Ханамаки сжал ладонь, и Мацукава развел ноги, подаваясь навстречу, дрожа всем телом. И только тогда Ханамаки понял, что его тоже трясет — так сильно, что он взорвется в любую минуту.

Когда Мацукава коснулся его члена — всего-то провел пальцем по головке, — Ханамаки содрогнулся, вскинулся — зажимаясь от подступающего оргазма. И в ответ провел кулаком вдоль члена, сжимая твердую, пульсирующую под пальцами плоть.

Мацукава подбросил бедра, уперся пяткой в матрас, зажмурился и сжал член Ханамаки у основания, скользнул ладонью по твердым яйцам, таким полным, что еще немного — и станет больно. А потом его палец уперся между ягодиц, садняще толкнулся совсем ненамного прямо внутрь — и Ханамаки кончил с криком, сжимая сокращающийся член Мацукавы и чувствуя, как выплескивается из него сперма.

Ханамаки бессильно обмяк, по-прежнему сжимая член. Рука лениво скользила вдоль опадающего ствола. А когда Мацукава шевельнул рукой, Ханамаки сжал бедра и покачал головой:

— Не убирай, — шепнул он. — Мне нравится.

— Твою мать, — всхлипнул-выдохнул Мацукава, — я чуть еще раз не кончил.

Он придвинулся к Ханамаки и уткнулся лбом в шею.

Какое-то время они так и лежали, приходя в себя и успокаиваясь. Ханамаки слушал дыхание Мацукавы, чувствовал, как его сперма остывает и засыхает, стягивая кожу, пытался осознать и осмыслить все произошедшее — и забывал дышать сам.

Как ребенок, никогда не получавший на день рожденья подарков, восторженно робеет, распаковывая огромную яркую коробку, к которой прикреплена открытка с его именем, так и Ханамаки сейчас смотрел на Мацукаву, расслабившегося и размякшего в его руках — и дрожал, и совершенно по-идиотски, во весь рот, улыбался.

— Ущипни меня, а, — попросил он, когда почувствовал, что еще немного, и улыбка порвет рот. — Только не очень… черт!

Мацукава фыркнул и ущипнул Ханамаки за задницу еще раз.

А потом уткнулся в шею и тихо задышал.

— Знаешь что, — сказал Ханамаки. — Из нас двоих ты будешь снизу.

Мацукава чуть отстранился и с интересом приоткрыл один глаз.

— Хм? — поинтересовался он.

— Я старше, — заявил Ханамаки.

— Угу, — Мацукава положил руку ему на живот, забрался под рубашку, а потом вокруг соска сомкнулись твердые пальцы. Чуть надавили — и Ханамаки решил, что если выйдет отсюда живым, то непременно составит список из миллиона пунктов, которые нужно запретить, потому что Мацукава делает из него животное. — Зато я выше, — безмятежно добавил Мацукава и сжал сосок сильнее.

Два миллиона пунктов.

— Твой член, — Ханамаки задыхался, но последний аргумент был весомым. Во всех смыслах. — Он разорвет меня на части.

Ну, по крайней мере, раньше Ханамаки казалось, что это нормальный аргумент. То есть если вот это вот засунуть ему в задницу, оно, кажется, выйдет из горла.

— Мой член? — переспросил Мацукава и свел брови домиком.

— Большой, — подтвердил Ханамаки. — Отрастил себе. На мою голову.

— На задницу, — поправил Мацукава.

— Точно. 

— Ничего не поделаешь, придется меняться, — жарко выдохнул Мацукава ему в ухо и прижался твердым членом к животу. — Я не собираюсь работать один.

А Ханамаки его поцеловал. Он впускал его язык, толкающийся в рот, целовал губы, и в сознание медленно, тонкими ручейками, втекало счастье. И понимание, что все будет как прежде — вечера вдвоем, дружеские пикировки на самые дурацкие темы, длинные ленты переписки в Лайне. И в то же время все станет лучше.


End file.
